


Monster Derby

by Inventivetic



Series: Cutie AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epic Battles, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inventivetic/pseuds/Inventivetic
Summary: Sans and Papyrus have a quick battle.





	Monster Derby

**Author's Note:**

> Crap dead reckoning is running late so I made this haha sorry I'll have it by tomorrow

 

Sans' attenae whip around chaotically as a hundred wing beats generate a powerful gust. He can't say that he isn't phased. His forehead is drenched in sweat, his breath is rattling in his chest, and his greatest weapon, his wings, aren't powerful enough to combat the torrential winds.

 

 

“Ugh,” Sans says, as he looks up at the bullet tornado his brother has formed. “ _Shit.”_ Like a ball of yarn, the attack unwinds, sending a neat barrage of bullets in his direction. The snow bursts where he was standing before. He ducks and weaves, confident that if his brother were to miscalculate, he wouldn't instantly die.

 

 

Only his brother would think to make an attack like this.

 

 

As his turns ends, there's only a stretch of scarred land between them. Sans leans back on his left leg, the other planted firmly to his right. He's ready.

 

 

“How was THAT, brother?” Papyrus calls, bouncing on his heels. It's faint, but it he hears the metal scraping nosily.

 

 

Sans gives him a weak nod, his eyelids sagging—almost closed. His claw ignites blue, and he unleashes his _Ultimate Attack_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> “epic battles”


End file.
